Atrapada en reversa
by Veinbitchsaywott17
Summary: A veces siento que en vez de ir para adelante de progresar de olvidarlo estoy volviendo a lo mismo a un agujero negro donde no hay salida y donde la caida va a ser fatal, aveces siento que estoy atrapada en reversa.


**Atrapada en reversa.**

**Autor**_**: **__Veinbitchsaywott (Naomi)_

**Genero: **_Romance, Amistad, Traición, Drama._

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Este es un fanfic AU (Universo Alterno) y hasta cierto punto habrá OoC (Fuera de carácter) alterare las personalidades para darle algo asi como un toque personal, puede también tener algo de lenguaje fuerte.

**Disclaimer**_: __Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía y la hago sin ánimos de lucro._

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y a decir verdad me ha costado bastante trabajo escribirlo y estuve pensando si publicarlo o no en fin espero y sea de su agrado y si quieren decirme que es horrible igual lo aceptare, también son bienvenidas sus correcciones u opiniones en fin espero disfruten de esta pareja tanto como yo lo hago besos.

-Veinbitchsaywott

**Capitulo 1**_: Recuerdos._

Cada año cuando las hojas de los arboles empiezan a caerse, cuando los días empiezan a ser más cortos y las noches más largas me doy cuenta de cuánto te extraño y cuanto quisiera que estuvieras aquí a pesar de que todos dicen que te olvide que te fuiste y no volverás….. y si, pensaras que soy una tonta por seguirte amando y es que a pesar de todas las heridas, todo el coraje y la desesperación te sigo amando y aunque te fuiste con aquella que decía ser mi mejor amiga aun muy dentro de mi alma y de mi corazón sigo esperando a que regreses.

Estaba llegando a Konoha de unas largas vacaciones por Europa hace bastante tiempo había escapado de esta ciudad y todos los recuerdos que esta me traían aunque había sido en vano él y sus recuerdos eran como un tatuaje en mi corazón y a decir verdad lo único que me mantenía fuerte era aquel gran amigo de cabello rubio y extrañas marcas en las mejillas y es que cada vez que lo veía mi mundo se iluminaba pues gracias a el había salido de tantas depresiones que lo consideraba como a un hermano su hermoso nombre N A R U T O (: , aunque lo amaba en ocasiones me volvía loca pero así era el impulsivo, hiperactivo, pero muy maduro en cosas serias y aunque tuviera cara de tonto estaba a cargo de la empresa de su padre la cadena de empresas Uzumaki valla chico si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes que a ese bastardo mi vida seria diferente.

- ¡Ino! ¡Ino! – escuche pero ni siquiera pude terminar de darme bien la vuelta pues mi querido amigo rubio ya me tenia entre sus brazos

- ¡Naruto! – le grite con un tono de enfado aunque estaba tan feliz que mi reclamo parecía mas un juego

- ¡Ino¡ ¡Ino¡ ¡Ino¡ has vuelto! – decía con un tono de alegría

- Valla parece que me he ausentado por un buen tiempo – dije en tono gracioso

- No te imaginas – me dijo con un tono de cansancio – las cosas en la empresa me están volviendo loco

- Ay "pequeñooo"- le dije en tono juguetón mientras me reia

- Es enserio pequeña ahora que me acuerdo se me hace tarde para una reunión en la empresa ¿vienes? – dijo mientras agarraba mis maletas para salir del aeropuerto

- No lo se sabes estoy cansada y tengo hambre además eres un grosero me dijiste que el día que volviera iríamos a cenar juntos pero por lo que veo cenare sola – dije con un deje de nostalgia esta última frase

- Vamos Ino ven a la empresa solo estaras sentada por treinta minutos y luego iremos a cenar – dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil para que subiera

- Vale, vale pero si muero de hambre y cansancio será tu culpa – le dije resignándome y subiendo a el automóvil

-o-

- Por aquí es la junta, pase por favor señor Uchiha – me dijo Hinata mientras hacia ademanes con las manos para que pasara

Y aquí tenia otra tarde desperdiciada en una junta y es que Naruto siempre llegaba tarde y eso me sacaba de mis casillas

-Cariño que haremos terminando la junta – me dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada a lado de mí

- Hmp… no lo sé que quieres hacer? – le pregunte

- Bueno escuche que abrieron un nuevo restaurante en el centro de la ciudad llamado "Bambi Loi" se ve que es muy elegante asi que te quería decir que fuéramos jun.. – menos mal ya se había callado a pesar de que la amaba era muy irritante cuando se la pasaba hablando

- Hola y siento el retraso tenia ciertos asuntos que atender – dijo Naruto

- Bueno hay que apurarnos, sobre lo de fusionar las empresas todo esta listo el viernes firmaremos contratos – dije dándole al punto para que esto fuera mas rápido después de todo Naruto y yo ya no éramos "amigos"

-o-

Estaba ahí aburrida sentada junto a Hinata quien me contaba como eran las cosas en la empresa y como le iba en el trabajo.

Hinata se había vuelto mi mejor amiga desde la traición de Sakura puesto que era una chica realmente fantástica y siempre me ayudaba en lo que podía.

- Y dime la junta es muy importante? – le pregunte a Hinata

- Si, bueno es que la empresa Uzumaki se fusionará con la empresa Uchiha y Haruno – me quede helada al oír esas palabras

-¿ U-Uchiha? ¿¡Haruno! – pregunte inocentemente esperando que no me hubiera lavado bien las orejas

Hinata pareció recordar y empezó a ponerse nerviosa

- Si am bueno veras asi funcionaran como una sola – dijo empezando a mover sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

- Vale Hinata eso me importa un coño, me estas diciendo que el bastardo ese esta ahí detrás de esa puerta? – dije yo ya un poco alterada

- Si, si por favor Ino no alces la voz – me dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizarme

- Sabes me tengo que ir no pienso quedarme un minuto mas, le dices a Naruto que tenia algunas cosas pendiente y que nos vemos otro dia – le dije a Hinata agarrando mi bolso

- Pe-pero Ino

- Ciao Hinata – dije haciendo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida

Camine rápidamente directo al elevador llego este y entre, cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando un pie hizo que estas se abrieran de nuevo..

-o-

- Entonces en eso estamos de acuerdo – dijo Sakura

- Si creo que me parece bien – opino Naruto

- La copia del contrato esta en mi automóvil iré por ella – dije parándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta

Camine rápido pues quería llegar a mi apartamento y descansar el elevador se estaba cerrando así que corrí y puse mi pie para que este no se cerrara cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba dentro de ese elevador.

-o-

Las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba el me miro con una sonrisa triunfante y recorrió todo mi cuerpo con descaro se subió al elevador y apretó un botón - ¡mierda! – me dije mentalmente, este empezaba a ser un muy mal dia y sobretodo empezaba a odiar la estructura de las empresas Uzumaki a que chiflado se le ocurría poner un edificio de 47 pisos acaso esto era una broma? Estaba en un elevador de 47 pisos con un maldito idiota y engreído Uchiha.

Era el piso 30 y ya estaba harta, el silencio era incomodo pero sabía que hablar lo seria mas.

A pesar de toda la incomodidad que esto representaba el no dejaba de mirarme y lo peor lo hacía DESCARADAMENTE!

-o-

Estaba ni más ni menos que Ino Yamanaka la recorrí con la mirada no es que hubiese cambiado mucho seguía con el mismo largo de cabello y el mismo tono carmín en los labios como aquel otoño, debo admitirlo se ve hermosa como siempre lo ha sido pero sin embargo en aquellos tiempos Sakura y yo nos empezamos a entender mejor y la relación con Ino cambio no es que me arrepienta ni nada por el estilo pues realmente quiero a Sakura.

Llevábamos como 20 pisos recorridos y ninguno de los dos hablaba realmente era incomodo hasta que decidí romper ese incomodo silencio.

- Veo que volviste – dije con un tono indiferente

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos hasta que por fin dijo – Así es algún día tenía que hacerlo no? – me dijo con ironía

- Veo que sigues molesta ah? – le dije

- Tienes toda la razón estoy molesta pero tranquilo no contigo ni con Sakura si no conmigo, por ser tan estúpida por que para ser honestos pude haber escogido a un mejor partido ….. tal vez Itachi ya sabes es igual o mas guapo y además siempre ha sido mejor que tu en todo! – me grito con odio

Golpe bajo – pensé si hay algo que odio son las comparaciones y ella me estaba comparando con mi hermano a quien yo siempre quise superar eso si que me hiso enojarme fue entonces cuando quería soltarle las palabras mas venenosas que en su vida iba a escuchar.

- Si bueno pero al menos estoy seguro que soy mejor en algo Ino – le dije con molestia

- A si? En que? – me dijo en tono de burla

- Bueno si de algo estoy seguro es que nunca te ara gritar como tu gritabas en mi cama – le dije con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo en mi cara

-o-

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos estaba más que enojada quien se creía para decirme ese tipo de cosas.

Ah pero si creía que iba a poder callar a Ino Yamanaka está muy equivocado.

- Bueno eso no lo se pues nunca he estado en la cama de Itachi pero ahora que lo dices podría intentarlo para ver que tal – sonó el ascensor y la puerta se abrió por fin habíamos llegado – pero si de algo estoy segura – le grite – es que la perra de tu novia no te satisface en la cama como yo lo hacia – lo deje ahí parado con los ojos en mi y me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera responderme.

Si les ha gustado o quieren continuación díganmelo en los review y yo actualizare (:

Besos Ciao

-Veinbitchsaywott


End file.
